Poison, Potion or Love ?
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Sequel "Sweet But Poison" Fanfic RivaxFem!Eren, Erumin, HanMika. Warning : Shoujou, OOCness, Modern!AU!, Typo, Rated T . Summary: Eren dan Rivaille akhirnya bisa bersama, tetapi siapa sangka kesulitan yang mereka hadapi ternyata lebih berat dari yang mereka kira, mendatangkan Rival yang tak terduga? Dapatkah Rivaille menahan hasrat untuk memenuhi janjinya? FOR White Day Entry


A/N : Helloooo! Akhirnya aku bisa membuat sequel ini X'DDD Maaf, Author sedang dilanda kesibukan ngerjain Ujian Sekolah XP, sempet juga macet beberapa hari karena kehilangan mood, tapi Alhamdullilah bisa lanjutin ampe abis X'D Gomen ne telat 4 hari dari White Day Dx Dan Ya ampuuunnn kenapa wordsnya ampe 12k lebih QAQ smoga para Readers ga bosan ya baca ini X( Well, hope you enjoy this fanfiction xD

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama**

**Warnings : Fem!Eren!, OOCness, Typos, Modern!AU! **

**Pairings : Riren, Erumin (Erwin x Armin), HanMika (Hanji x Mikasa), Little Jean x Fem!Eren**

_Italics : Sound Effects, Pikiran, dan Flashback_

_Picture Source : .net (/) member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=40561780_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika kita sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang disukai, kita merasa perjuangan kita sudah terbalas, akhirnya mendapat apa yang kita inginkan, dan rintangan akan segera berakhir karena 'dia' sudah menjadi milik kita. Tetapi, tahukah kamu?Perjuangan sebenarnya baru saja dimulai._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku telaaaaat!"

Lagi – lagi sang heroine berambut coklat ini berlari dijalanan dengan tergopoh – gopoh, kali ini ia memecahkan rekor keterlambatannya, bagaimana nasib kasusnya? Mungkin sudah penuh poin akibat keteledorannya.

Setelah berbelok di tikungan, ia bisa melihat petugas sedang menutup gerbangnya dari jauh, dengan semangat yang tersisa ia berteriak. "TUNGGGUUUUU!" dan lari _sprint _tanpa peduli apa yang menhadangnya.

"Hosh…Hosh..Hosh.."

Gadis yang memiliki marga Jaeger ini sampai dengan selamat digerbang sekolah, setelah tarik nafas dalam – dalam sambil mengelap keringat diwajah dan lehernya, ia melihat sekeliling, rupanya semua murid sudah berada didalam kelas, bahkan ia tidak melihat petugas OSIS yang mengecek seragam.

"Syu-"

"Eren, kau telat 5 menit" Eren membeku sesaat, dengan enggan ia menghadap kepada seniornya yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di pos satpam sambil mencatat.

"Ini sudah ke-5 kalinya Eren, bisa – bisa orang tuamu dipanggil hanya gara – gara urusan seperti ini" Tegur Levi, 'seniornya', dengan ketus, Eren hanya diam membisu sambil gugup, ia tidak bisa melawan orang yang satu ini.

"…Apa aku perlu menjemput dirimu setiap pagi?"

'Heh? Dia bilang apa?'

Dianggap tidak mendengar, Levi sibuk menutup buku_ 'black'_ point siswa yang sering disebut para siswa/siswi sebagai 'buku pengadilan' yang ia bawa. "Ayo, Eren, Sekolah sudah dimulai" Ujarnya kemudian sambil mendekati Eren.

Eren merasakan debaran kencang ketika kekasihnya semakin dekat, seakan akan ia akan menci-

_JTAAK_

"Lain kali jangan terlambat.." tegurnya, satu benjolan terlihat dikepala Eren, gadis ini hanya mengeluh kesakitan sambil miris, kekasihnya memang kejam.

_CUP_

Rasa sakitnya membuat dirinya tidak sadar sesaat. Levi menaruh kecupan hangat dipipinya dengan singkat, setelah merasakan sensasi hangat yang hanya beberapa detik itu, muka Eren memerah dengan tak terkendali.

"..Baka" ucapnya ambigu.

Rupanya kekasihnya bisa juga _playful_ diwaktu yang genting, tabahkan dirimu, Eren..

.

.

.

Poison, Potion, or Love?

**Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic**

_Rivaille x Fem!Eren  
_

_._

_._

_._

Eren memasuki kelas dengan aura bahagia, meskipun ia berusaha terlihat panik karena telat, namun ia tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dasar kau ini, bukannya cemas kalau sudah terlambat, malah senyum seperti orang bodoh" Ejek Connie, teman botak yang suka gossip dan nyeletuk.

"Biarkan sajalah, orang idiot pantas dihukum" Tambah Jean, musuh besar Eren yang memiliki perasaan tersembunyi kepada gadis bermanik hijau ini.

"Eren, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus.." Nasehat sahabat pirangnya, Armin, hanya masuk telinga kanan lewat telinga kiri, ah, hati Eren sedang berbunga - bunga, tidak ada yang bisa menghargainya kah?

"Memang kenapa? toh Guru jam pelajaran saat ini belum masuk " Balas Eren tanpa mengeluarkan emosi, nampaknya ia tidak peduli dengan celoteh temannya.

"Pelajaran pertama itu Keith _Sensei_, Ren. Sudah mengerjakan PR?" Tanya Armin, dalam sekejap, ekspresi wajah Eren berubah menjadi horror.

"Oh noooooo!"

Teman - temannya hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan Eren, Jean mendengus kesal, ia sedang dilanda rasa cemburu kepada Eren, ia tahu gadis ini sudah memiliki kekasih, dari baunya saja ia sudah tahu, apalagi melihat bercak merah yang sudah agal pudar di leher Eren.

Rupanya seseorang sudah mendahului dirinya.

"Argh" Keluh Jean sambil meremas pensilnya, Connie hanya menatap heran kepada teman sekelasnya.

.

"Jaeger, baca soal nomor 20" Suara panggilan wanita terdengar di telinga Eren, sayangnya Eren sedang melamun.

"Jaeger!" Panggilan penuh tekanan ini membangunkan Eren dari alam fantasinya.

"H-hai Rico-_Sensei, etto_..." Eren buru - buru membuka buku Sastra Jepang Modern.

Sebelum Eren dapat kesempatan bertanya mengenai halaman, Guru yang memiliki rambut berwana putih ini melempar penghapus kecil kepada Eren sebagai teguran.

"Lain kali perhatikan kedepan, Jaeger" Tegur dengan sinisnya, suara cekikikan terdengar di sekitar Eren, ah ia tidak peduli.

Suara Sasha yang membaca soal sambil makan kentang perlahan terdengar samar di telinga Eren. Rupanya ia mulai melamun lagi.

'Ah, bagaimana Rivaille senpai dikelas ya.. aku penasaran.. Ia tidak pernah cerita soal kesehariannya..' Pikir Eren.

Nampaknya setelah mereka resmi jadian, tidak ada yang tahu soal hubungan mereka kecuali Mikasa dan Hanji, demi keselamatan Eren, kata Hanji, hubungan romantis mereka lebih baik dirahasiakan. Tentu Rivaille profesional soal seperti ini, ia terbiasa berpura - pura didepan umum, karena wajah datarnya.

Namun, Rivaille memiliki kebiasaan baru, yaitu mencuri kecupan lembut atau meremas badan Eren yang hampir bisa dibilang montok itu. Mesum? Rivaille mesum hanya kepada Eren. Mana mungkin orang akan percaya mengenai sifat Rivaille yang satu ini, maka dari itu Rivaille selalu mencari waktu berdua sebisa mungkin.

Contohnya mengangkat Eren menjadi anggota acara festival sekolah yang akan diadakan pada akhir Maret sebagai rangka perpisahan angkatan tahun ini. Walau Eren tidak berperan banyak, tapi ia anggota baru yang sering disuruh oleh Rivaille. Modus? Memang itulah taktiknya. Hanji hanya bisa tertawa keras dalam hati melihat pasangan yang unik ini.

'Tapi...' Eren yang sedang menyapu halaman sekolah sebagai hukuman telat tengah memikirkan kekasihnya. 'Rivaille tidak pernah mengajak ku kencan sekalipun... kenapa ya? Apa ia begitu sibuk?' Pikir Eren , membiarkan daunnya berterbaran lagi akibat angin numpang lewat. "Aahh tidak.." keluh Eren, ia harus menyapu dari ulang lagi.

"Eren!"

Suara feminim itu membuat Eren berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat seniornya yang bernama Petra menghampirinya.

"Masih sibuk kah?" Tanyanya sambil memberi tatapan kasihan kepada Eren, walau tugasnya kecil, tetapi beban tugasnya diberi dua kali lipat oleh Rivaille, kejam untuk adik kelas seperti Eren.

"Ng... engga kok, ada apa,_ senpai_?" Tanya Eren dengan muka polos.

Petra Ral. Gadis yang terkenal pintar dan cantik disekolahnya, dan ia merupakan satu - satunya gadis yang berhasil mendekati Rivaille selain dia, rumor mengatakan ia akan ditunangkan kepada Rivaille karena keluarga mereka dekat. Ia adalah salah satu gadis yang terpopuler tahun ini, menurut info dari Connie, ada banyak murid yang tertarik kepadanya, tentu semuanya ditolak olehnya, desas- desus mengatakan ia memiliki hati kepada Rivaille, sang pangeran sekolah ini. Eren menjadi minder melihat kesempurnaan kakak kelasnya ini. _Ma_, Ia takan berusaha menjadi Petra. Eren adalah Eren. Dan dia yakin ia saja sudah cukup bagi Levi.

"Ano.. Aku ingin kau mem_fotocopy _ini, tapi tampaknya kau begitu sibuk…" ucap Petra, lagi – lagi dedaunan yang Eren kumpulkan berserakan lagi, angin sedang jahil kepada Eren hari ini.

"Ah! Tidak apa –apa, senpai! Aku bisa mengerjakan ini!" Ujar Eren dengan semangat sambil menyambar tumpukan kertas di tangan Petra. "Aku serahkan setelah jam terakhir ya!" Teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Petra, Petra hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku adik kelasnya.

Dari jauh Rivaille melihat dari jendela atas, rupanya ia memerhatikan kekasihnya yang mengerjakan pekerjaan paling gampang ternyata kesusahan sendiri sedari tadi. Hanji tertawa melihat kelakuan Rivaille yang terselubung ini.

"_Omae wa_… benar – benar keterlaluan.." Bisikan Hanji terdengar jelas di telinga Rivaille yang tajam, ia mendelik kearah Hanji dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa sih yang tega menyuruh kekasihnya sendiri melakukan pekerjaan yang bukan seharusnya ia kerjakan dan pekerjaannya begitu banyak, dan lagi kau bersikap begitu dingin terhadapnya didepan umum, bukankah itu menyakitkan?" Pernyataan Hanji terdengar seperti protesan, tetapi Rivaille tidak ingin menggubrisnya.

"Terus kenapa? Kau tidak tahu apa – apa dan jangan menilaiku seperti itu, aku punya rencana sendiri" Balasnya, matanya mengikuti gerakan Eren pergi ke tempat fotokopi.

"Ya ya, _The Great Rivaille-Sama_ selalu mempunyai rencana maupun _back up _kapan saja dimana saja, tetapi yang kau hadapi ini adalah wanita, chibi, dan dia bukan orang yang kuat seperti-Buuuuhh!"

Satu kotak pensil mendarat di perut Hanji akibat ejekan yang terselip di bibir Hanji, ah, Rivaille tidak pernah mentoleransi candaan mengenai tingginya sedikit pun.

Walau begitu, ia masih bersyukur Hanji yang ember ternyata bisa menjaga rahasia hubungan dia dan Eren sampai detik ini.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda murid boleh pulang, Eren langsung berlari menuju ruang OSIS yang berada di gedung Utara lantai tiga, tentu jauh dari kelasnya, tentu teman sekelasnya mendadak heran dengan kehebohan Eren, ya, mereka tidak sempat bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Senpai! Aku membawa berkas ini-Wooaah!"

Eren hampir terpeleset saat memasuki ruangan khusus anggota OSIS, kini penuh dengan anggota yang mengurus festival untuk akhir Maret ini.

"Eren! Kau tidak apa – apa?" sambut Petra sambil menolong Eren, sekarang kertas yang berjumlah 100 halaman berserakan disekitarnya.

"Jaeger, berhenti bermain, Petra, bantu Eren, Erd dan Gunther, tolong serahkan proposal ini kepada kepala sekolah" Ujar Rivaille dengan wajah datar, bahkan ia tidak melirik ke Eren sedikit pun, Hanji hanya bisa bergumam 'Oh, kasihan dirinya..' sambil memberi raut wajah yang absurd.

3 jam terlewati, Eren hampir tertidur saat rapat sebagai perwakilan kelas 2, ia juga lupa membawa catatan, untungnya ditolong Annie yang merupakan pasangan kerjanya, hanya saja partner Eren kali ini lebih dingin daripada eskrim dikulkasnya, ah Eren serasa di neraka, plus tatapan intens dari Rivaille yang membuatnya panas.

"Uuuh, aku tak mengerti bagian ini, Eh, Annie, kita harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Eren dengan nada segan, Annie hanya mendelik kearahnya lalu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Tanya Petra sambil memberi senyuman tulus.

"Petra-san! _Ano_, Aku ingin minta penjelasan mengenai ini.." Tanya Eren sambil menunjukan kertas itu kepada Petra.

"Oh, kalau dikolom ini harus diisi oleh wali kelasmu, lalu daftar murid – muridnya sedangkan di halaman satunya baru kau yang isi di hari H, jangan lupa beri tanda seperti yang Rivaile katakan tadi"

"Oh terima kasih Senpai!" Ujar Eren dengan nada senang, setelah Petra memberi balasan senyuman dan kembali ke kesibukannya sendiri, Annie membisikikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Lebih baik kau berhati – hati…"

'Eh?' Eren bingung dengan kata – katanya ,tapi ia memilih untuk diam.

Akhirnya rapat bubar, cahaya langit oranye membuat ia sadar, dan kerjaannya masih menumpuk, membuat ia terpaksa tinggal di ruangan OSIS lebih lama lagi. Disini hanya tinggal dirinya dan sang ketua osis di depan pintu sana. Eh… tunggu, berdua dengan Rivaille? Sejak kapan?

"Ano, Senpai, aku belum-"

"Kerjakan besok saja, masih ada waktu" levi menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan salah satu adik kelasnya dengan jawaban singkat. Click. Suara pintu kayu besar itu tertutup, hawa dingin membuat Eren bergidik, entah kenapa ia mendadak ketakutan dengan Rivaille yang sekarang.

saking ketakutannya ia jadi tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Eren"

Tahu – tahu wajah Rivaille sudah 5 centimeter didepan Eren, belum sempat Eren mengelak, bibir dingin itu sudah menempel didahinya. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang gembul itu, ah tangan Rivaille gatal sekarang.

"A-ada apa, s-senpai-Ah!"

"Kecilkan suaramu atau nanti kita ketahuan.." Bisik Rivaille dengan tajam, mukanya yang datar terlihat serius sekarang.

'Ketahuan? Memangnya kita sedang melakukan apa?' Pikir Eren dengan polos.

Rivaille menarik lagi tangannya, kali ini tangannya mendarat dijidatnya. "Kau tahu, mencari waktu berdua seperti ini sangat susah, apalagi jalan berdua keluar…" ucap Rivaile.

"Oh.. _Daijoubu, Senpai_! Masih ada waktu!" Ujar Eren dengan optimis, tidak ingin terlihat kecewa didepan kekasihnya yang perfect ini. "Lagipula, festival ini lebih penting dariku kok! Kita urusi ini saja!" lanjutnya, sambil memberi senyuman mantapnya.

Levi menghela nafas sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dibibirnya itu, Eren terpana melihat senyumannya yang langka. "Heh… kau bisa berkata seperti itu padahal kau sendiri masih banyak pekerjaannya" Balas Rivaille sambil mengacak rambut Eren yang kini terlepas dari ikat rambutnya.

"Ah,_ Gomenasai _merepotkanmu…" Eren tertunduk malu, ia tidak bisa terlihat berguna didepan Rivaille sama sekali.

"Biarlah, kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa menggunakan banyak alasan untuk seperti ini.." Bisik Rivalle yang dekat dengan kuping merah Eren sambil memainkan rambut _brunette _itu.

Eren menelan ludah, membiarkan bibir itu mengecup miliknya sekali lagi, meskipun ia sering merasakan gerak – gerik Rivaille yang meresahkan, ia percaya Rivaille tidak menyentuhnya lebih.

Tanpa sadar, dua insan yang sedang dilanda asmara ini sedang diawasi oleh seseorang.

* * *

"Eren dimana?" Tanya gadis yang bersurai hitam legam ini, yang menghalanginya hanya tersenyum lebar layaknya orang idiot.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir-"

"Kalau sampai ia sakit karena terlalu sibuk gara – gara_ dia_, akan kubunuh dia" Ancam Mikasa, kakak angkat Eren yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Ah, Mikasa, kau jangan begitu terhadap adikmu sendiri, kalau begini terus kapan ia bisa bahagia?" Bujuk Hanji, yang sedang dilanda kasamaran ini, rona merah di pipinya akibat tamparan Mikasa masih berbekas dipipinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya, kau lihat apa yang ia lakukan didepan umum? Rasanya Eren dipermainkan olehnya" Protes Mikasa, kini kepalan tangannya siap meninju orang didepannya -sebagai pelampiasan- sudah berapa kali ia melakukan ini?

Hanji hanya tersenyum pasrah kalau tangan mulus milik Mikasa mendarat diperutnya lagi, toh ia sangat menyukai gadis yang memiliki julukan macan asia ini, disiksa seperti ini pun tidak apa – apa.

Mikasa hanya bergidik jijik melihat Hanji memiliki sifat _masochist_, entah kenapa keinginan untuk mengancamnya hilang, ia berpikir lebih baik menyerah hari ini dan pulang menunggu adiknya.

Baru ia memutar balik badannya, tangan yang sebesar tangan laki – laki itu menggenggam lengan Mikasa.

"Pulang ada waktu, hum, Ackerman?" Tanya Hanji sambil bergaya ikemen didepan Mikasa.

Mikasa terdiam, lidahnya kaku untuk menolak orang didepannya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu hari ini, apa kau bersedia, nee, Mika-chan?" Senyum menawan menghiasi wajah sang_ scientist_ gila ini.

.

.

.

Berbicara itu memang mudah, pikir Eren.

Tetapi tugas yang diberikan kekasih tercinta dan tugas sekolah bulan ini benar – benar cukup merepotkan, Eren tidak terbiasa mengerjakan suatu hal yang begitu banyak, apalagi yang menggunakan otaknya, rasanya lebih capek daripada lari marathon. Semalaman ia begadang hanya bisa menyelesaikan ¼ pekerjaannya, benar – benar susah bagi remaja imut ini, ia memaksakan bangun pagi supaya tidak terlihat terbebani oleh Mikasa, ia berangkat pagi diam – diam.

'Biasanya kalau aku kesusahan seperti ini… aku minta bantuan Mikasa dan Armin' Pikir Eren sambil mengelus dagunya. 'Ah, mustahil meminta bantuan Mikasa, yang ada ia malah menyembelih pacarku..' raut muka Eren dipenuhi garis –garis kekecewaan.

'Tunggu.. Pacar? Kyaah…' Eren menepuk pipinya yang gembul sambil merona merah, tidak tahu orang yang disebut 'pacar'nya ada didepannya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan didepan situ seperti orang idiot?"

Eren mematung, berusaha mengucek matanya, takut ia hanya berhalusinasi, bagaimana mungkin pangeran yang sudah menjadi miliknya menunggu dirinya didepan rumah?

"Kalau saja dalam lima menit kau tidak keluar, aku mau mendobrak pintumu" Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Eren panik seketika.

"Eeeh!? Apa yang kau katakan!? Mikasa ada didalam dan kau bisa mati!" Eren mendadak kelabakan dan mendorong Rivaille jauh dari rumahnya.

'Ah, aku lupa ia mempunyai setan yang menjaganya' Umpat Rivaille, hari ini bukanlah hari yang baik, ia harus mati – matian menolak supirnya untuk tidak mengantar, jalan kaki kerumah Eren, dan sekarang Eren memberinya wajah yang sangat menggoda tanpa sadar, hampir ia lahap ditempat.

Mereka tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, Eren diam – diam melihat wajah Rivaille yang berjalan sambil membawa tasnya. Ah, ia bahagia bisa menyimpan waktu bersama walau hanya sementara. Sedangkan Rivaille masih memikirkan perkataan Hanji, ada sebersit rasa kekhawatiran di hati Rivaille mengenai perasaan Eren soal situasi seperti ini, apakah Eren keberatan? Bagaimana kalau ia bosan dan tidak tahan? Rivaille tidak mau mengakui ia kurang berpengalaman soal pacaran, ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan sekolah milik pamannya.

Rivaille melirik sebelah kanannya, Eren berjalan disampingnya dengan malu – malu, tujuan ia datang kerumahnya tidak hanya ingin memastikan ia telat, ia juga ingin menerka tentang perasaan Eren mengenai hubungan mereka, apa lebih baiknya ia bertanya?

"…Eren?"

"Hum?" Jawab Eren sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang terurai di telinganya.

"…Kau tidak keberatan hubungan seperti ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, memang kenapa?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Rivaille. "Tidak.." Diam – diam ia tersenyum sambil membuang muka dari Eren, yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Ia benar – benar bersyukur Eren bukanlah gadis yang manja maupun egois terhadapnya.

Dan lagi, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seseorang yang memandang mereka dengan iri hati, rupanya ada yang cemburu dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Eren memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang cerah walau ia membawa berkas yang lebih banyak dari biasanya, teman – temannya masih kepo dengan aktivitas apa yang Eren lakukan, termasuk Jean.

'Idiot, masih saja tersenyum – senyum walau tugasnya bertumpuk – tumpuk' Pikirnya, ia sendiri gatal ingin membantu pujaan hatinya, tetapi ia merasa takut, takut mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan lagi kesempatan ia mengobrol sudah dibalap oleh Armin, ah, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari masalah dulu.

"Eren, kau tampak bersemangat, ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil tertegun melihat kertas – kertas yang bertumpuk dimeja Eren.

"Merapihkan berkas ini, aku baru saja selesai mengecek dan menyusun ini, harus diserahkan kepada _Seito Kaichou_!"

"Ah, ke ketua OSIS, mau kubantu?" Tawar Armin sambil memberi senyuman malaikat, dalam sekejap, terlihat lingkaran malaikat dan sayap malaikat di badan Armin, Eren hampir menangis terharu.

"Terima kasihhhh Armin, kau malaikatku!" Peluk Eren dengan erat, sedangkan laki – laki dikelasnya iri melihat Armin dapat merasakan _oppai_ Eren, mendadak Jean mematahkan pensil kesayangan. 'Ah pensilku..' .

Karena perjalanan dari kelas Eren ke ruang OSIS jauh, Armin mendapat kesempatan mengobrol dengan Eren, awalnya mereka berbicara soal tugas dan pelajaran, sampai berbicara soal hubungan Eren dan kekasihnya.

"E-eh? Dia melakukan itu kepadamu?"

"Iya, soalnya, kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu berdua sih, hehe, jadi aku tidak apa – apa disentuh seperti itu.." Jawab Eren sambil memberi senyuman.

Armin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, bukannya ia tidak mempercayai ketua osisnya, tetapi semenjak ia melihat bercak merah dileher Eren, ia berfirasat hal buruk akan terjadi kepada Eren, gadis ini dilindungi Mikasa sampai kepolosannya melekat di dirinya membuat dirinya tak berdaya, mau tidak mau, ia harus memperingatkan sahabatnya.

"Eren… aku tahu kau begitu menyayanginya, tetapi.. jangan terlalu lemah, Eren, kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan.." Ujar Armin dengan hati – hati.

"Heh? Maksudnya aku tidak boleh membiarkannya menyentuhku?"

"Hem… aku hanya menyarankan Eren, mereka bisa buas kalau kau lengah, kau harus bisa menjaga diri, ren" Lanjut Armin, ia menatap serius kepada Eren, gadis itu mengangguk pelan, ia merasa perkataan Armin ada benarnya juga.

.

Eren kembali kekelas dengan lesu, tak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Eren mengikuti rombongan perempuan menuju ruang ganti untuk olahraga. Ia masih kepikiran dengan kata – kata Armin.

'_Mereka bisa buas'_

'Berarti suatu hari Rivaille bisa melanggar janji ya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Pikirnya, lamunannya terhenti akibat tepukan pelan dibahunya.

"C-Christa! Kau menganggetkanku!" Ujar Eren dengan muka memerah.

"Maaf" Suara lembut ini membuat Eren tenang sedikit, gadis berambut pirang ini memiliki paras wajah yang indah, ah, ia ingin cantik seperti Christa, walau Eren memang sudah cantik.

"Kau kenapa, Eren? Tiba – tiba lesu dan itu membuatku khawatir…" Tanya Christa, memberi tatapan khawatir.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, kenapa si bodoh bisa terlihat sedih juga" Potong Ymir sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Christa.

"Apa kau mau kentang untuk menyenangkan hatimu?" Sasha ikut nimbrung percakapan mereka, ia menyodorkan sepontong kentang kepada Eren.

"T-terima kasih kawan – kawan" Eren rasanya ingin menangis, terharu ternyata teman sekelasnya memperhatikannya.

Pada akhirnya Eren mencurahkan isi hatinya tanpa memberitahu identitas asli kekasihnya kepada mereka, ia tidak bisa bercerita ke Mikasa, kakak yang ia kagumi, tapi ia senang akhirnya memiliki teman yang bisa diajak berbagi.

"Oh, jadi kau merasa pacarmu seperti memanfaatkanmu?" Eren mengangguk kepada Christa.

"Memang benar sih, laki – laki kalau seperti itu tidak mau kerepotan tetapi ia sendiri tidak mau rugi" Tambah Ymir sambil mengelus dagunya, ia tampaknya setuju dengan prasangkanya Christa

"Apa jangan – jangan ia akan memakanmu diam – diam?"

"Ah! Tidak mungkin Ri-Di-Dia bisa menepati janjinya kok" Protes Eren, tidak terima dengan penuduhan temannya.

"Chill out, Ren, aku hanya berandai – andai" Ujar Sasha sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tenang saja, Ren, kalau ia menepati janji, dia pasti menjagamu dengan baik – baik kok" Hibur Christa sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Yang namanya laki – laki, tidak akan mungkin menahan nafsunya setahun, sebulan saja tidak mungkin, bagaimana kalau tiga tahun? Hahahaha" Ledek Ymir sambil tertawa keras, Eren semakin depresi dengan pernyataannya.

Selagi Christa dan Ymir beradu mulut, Eren dipanggil ke lapangan untuk latihan lari pasangan, karena perempuan berjumlah ganjil, Eren terpaksa mendapat pasangan laki – laki, ia berharap mendapat pasangan seperti Armin.

"Ah! Aku berpasangan dengan muka kuda!" Pekik Eren ketika melihat (mantan) musuh didepannya, yang dikatai hanya diam saja, malah ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Hey, kok diam saja?" Tanya Eren sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Jean hampir mimisan ditempat, Eren dengan seragam olahraga yang super ketat plus bulma yang mengeskpos kaki mulus nan segar itu membuatnya tidak berdaya. Sedangkan teman – temannya dibelakang bersorak ria mendukung Jean, dan setengah iri mendapat kesempatan emas dengan Eren.

"Hey kau kenapa? Kau aneh semenjak kemarin, kepalamu terbentur, huh?" Senggol Eren sambil menyikut lengan Jean yang agak kekar.

"B-Berisik! Yang aneh itu kamu tahu! Tadi pagi semangat kayak cacing kepanasan, lalu tiba – tiba lesu seperti-" Jean keceplosan, rupanya ia sedari tadi memerhatikan dirinya.

"Oooh, kamu merhatikan ku juga toh, makasih ya, aku tidak apa – apa kok" Jawab Eren polos sambil tersenyum, Jean mimisan ditempat.

"Jangan keegeran, sialan!" Ia menjitak kepala Eren. Yang dijitak mengernag kesakitan dan membalas menjitak, satu bejolan muncul dikepala Jean, lalu mereka mulai bergulat, membuat para siswa menyeru kepada mereka.

Eren melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Jean, membuat pemuda itu mencium aroma bangkai dari ketiaknya, Tangan kanan Jean menjewer telinga Eren dan satunya saling dorong. Jean tersadar posisinya menguntungkan, kapan lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan badan Eren menempel ditubuhnya?

'Sial, aku _diketekin_… tapi…posisi ini-BUAGH!'

Entah datang darimana, ada yang melempar bola Voli pas ke muka Jean dengan keras, teman – temannya juga terkejut dengan bola misterius itu, otomatis Jean langsung melepaskan eratannya dan mengelus mukanya yang nyeri.

"Hahaha, mukamu tambah terlihat seperti kuda!" Ledek Eren sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak didepannya. 'Sial…' Umpat Jean sambil mendelik ke segala arah, ia penasaran siapa yang melempar bola itu.

Peluit terdengar dari ujung lapangan, Mike Sensei, guru olahraga mereka menandakan latihan lari lapangan sudah mulai.

"Ya, cari pasangan kalian lalu bersiaplah berlari dari garis start" Perintah Mike, mau tidak mau Jean menuruti perintah gurunya dan berlari bersama Eren, tapi pemandangan Eren disebelahnya tidak buruk juga-_Buuuk _

Sekarang Jean tersandung oleh batu besar ditengah track, tunggu, sejak kapan batu itu ada didepannya?

Dari jauh Rivaille melihat murid kelas 2A sedang berolahraga dilapangan, rupanya lemparan tepat mengenai targetnya, rasa kekhawatirannya menjadi berlebihan, walau Eren sudah menjadi miliknya, masih banyak pemuda diluar sana berani menatap kekasihnya dengan mata mesum itu, bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa mengklaim Eren didepan umum. Mana Eren yang menggunakan celana bulma tampak begitu menggiurkan, ah ia hampir lupa dengan janji yang ia pegang.

"Ck ck ck, ada yang cemburu nih!" Ledek Hanji yang melihat Rivaille menatap ke lapangan dengan intens, untung saja tidak ada murid lain disekitar mereka, gelagat Rivaille yang tidak biasanya terbaca oleh Hanji dengan mudahnya, pemuda itu sedang dilanda 'galau'.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin memonopolinya, kau seharusnya terang – terangan saja-"

"Dan membiarkan Eren di bully oleh para penggemarku? Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak ingin kita putus hanya karena dia tidak tahan dengan resiko itu.." Ujar Rivaille dengan tegas.

Hanji hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Rivaille, sungguh diluar karakternya ia peduli dengan kondisi Eren, mungkin ia benar – benar jatuh cinta dengan perempuan ini.

"Mungkin.. tapi menurutku, Eren bukanlah perempuan yang lemah, Rivaille. _Ma_, itu urusan kalian, aku hanya memberi saran sebelum kau meledak, fufufu~"

RIvaille membiarkan Hanji melewatinya. "Meskipun Eren tidak keberatan, aku tahu Iblis itu akan bertindak sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini" gumamnya, Hanji terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Woah, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Mikasa-ku?"

"Karena aku butuh restunya untuk mendapatkan Eren seutuhnya" Jawab Rivaille sebelum meninggalkan Hanji yang mulut terbuka lebar.

"Tunggu, Rivaille! Jangan bilang kau akan-"

_Duaaaak!_

* * *

Badan Eren terasa pegal – pegal, tetapi ia puas melihat Jean terkena kesialan yang berturut – turut, benar – benar seorang teman dirimu, Ren, tetapi ia tidak nyaman melihat Jean yang berubah sikap kepadanya. yah setidaknya mereka masih sering ledek-ledekan.

_'Ada apa dengannya? Apa salahku?'_ Pikirnya, ia ingin bertanya kepada Armin yang selalu up-to-date soal apa saja termasuk gossip dikelas. Connie? Kalo tanya dia yang ada Eren menjadi bahan gossip baru. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa lima belas menit lagi, Eren tidak menemukan sosok pirang yang ia cari. Ia berniat mencari si pirang di taman sekolah dekat perpustakaan.

"Armin! Dimana kau-Humpph!"

Tiba – tiba seseorang menyekap mulut Eren yang sedang terbuka lebar, saking paniknya, tak sengaja ludah Eren menempel ditangan yang bersuhu dingin itu.

"Tenang Ren, kau tidak perlu meludah untuk membuatku melepaskan mulutmu yang bau" Sela Rivaille, Eren panik seketika, ia sudah mengotori tangan kekasihnya, yang mencintai kebersihan dari siapapun.

"Ah! Maaaff-Humph!" lagi – lagi Eren merasa mulutnya tersumbat sesuatu, eh, jarinya Rivaille ada didalam mulutnya?

Eren salah tingkah ditempat, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan dengan benda asing dimulutnya, dan apa maksud Rivaille memasukan jarinya, rasanya mata Eren berputar – putar, tak berani menatap Rivaille yang terdiam dibelakangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Rivaille menarik jarinya dari mulut Eren dengan pelan, rasanya Eren ingin sujud didepan kekasihnya, semoga saja ia tidak diputusin hanya karena masalah itu.

Rivaille mendecih dan mengambil sapu tangan pahlawannya dan mengelap tangannya yang basah akibat saliva Eren.

"M-Maaf-"

"Shuush, jangan sampai lidahku yang berada didalam mulutmu" Bisik Rivaille dengan seduktif, Eren menutup mulutnya seketika, merinding membayangkan lidah pedas itu menginvasi rongga mulutnya, kata Armin, kalau laki – laki sudah melakukan itu, berarti menandakan ia ingin hubungan lebih lanjut-Ah! Armin, dimana dirimu? Umpat Eren.

Lalu terdengar suara bisikan dan desahan di balik tembok, Eren senang Rivaille tidak marah dengan sikap cerobohnya, tetapi ia merasakan suatu hal yang tidak enak mendengar suara yang tak wajar, tapi rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya, ia menengok dibalik tembok. Menemukan seorang pemuda pirang dengan guru bertubuh besar dan memiliki rambut pirang yang klimis.

Armin dan Erwin sensei. Guru Fisika mereka.

Sedang bercumbu dibelakang sekolah.

Di waktu istirahat, siang bolong hari gini?

Eren menutup mulutnya dengan spontan, antara kaget melihat temannya melakukan hal nista dan takut hasrat Rivaille yang terpendam menjadi kenyataan, Rivaille yang melihat mereka langsung menarik Eren kembali. Eren masih membeku ditempat, mendengar desahan – desahan dan adu lidah didepannya secara _live_.

"Engg-Mhmmm-Ahhn…Ahhh, S-sensei, Ahhn"

"Mmmhm…Ngh, Armin…"

Suara desahan Armin yang begitu ambigu bisa membuat lelaki siapa saja 'tegang', dan lagi wajah Armin sekarang benar – benar seperti orang sedang 'digauli', dan Erwin sensei, sang guru yang tampan rupawan dengan tubuhnya yang atletis terlihat begitu berantakan, lidah besarnya sedang menguasai mulut Armin, geramannya pun terekam jelas di telinga Eren.

Mendadak Eren merasa bahaya, apalagi setelah melihat Rivaille juga menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut, dan aneh…

_'Hati – hati Eren, kalau laki – laki melihat hal yang memicu nafsu mereka, mereka bisa lepas kendali'_

Lagi – lagi nasihat Armin terngiang dikepala Eren.

'Dan orang yang menasehatiku ternyata telah menjadi pemicu, kau ini bagaimana sih, Min!?' Protes Eren dalam hati, rasanya ia agak kesal melihat sisi Armin yang aneh dan tak adil baginya, apakah Rivaille akan _turn on_ melihat Armin yang seperti itu? Ia sekarang menjadi takut kepada Rivaille.

'Ayo kesini…' Bisik Rivaille sambil menarik Eren ke tempat lain, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih pirang ini yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya.

Eren dan Rivaille berhenti di pintu masuk gedung Utara, disana tempat sedang sepi, para murid mungkin sudah kembali ke kelas, berhubung waktu istirahat akan habis. Dan Eren tersadar, hanya mereka berdua ditempat sepi ini, Apakah Rivaille masih bisa dipercaya?

"...K-Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya-Huwaa!"

Badan Eren didorong ke tembok putih yang sudah pudar warnanya, kedua tangan Rivaille menghalangi Eren pergi. _Gulp._ Ketakutan Eren menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kamu kekelas dengan wajah seperti itu.." Gumam Rivaille sambil menatap mata hijau Eren, terlihat raut takut di wajahnya.

_'A-apa yang harus kulakukan?_' Pikir Eren, ia menerka Rivaille akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Erwin sensei kepada Armin, apa Armin kepada Erwin sensei? Ah ia tidak peduli, Ia harus menyelamatkan keperawanannya!

"…Na, Eren, bolehkah aku meninggalkan jejak disini sementara?" Bisik Rivaille dengan seduktif sambil menyentuh lengkungan leher Eren yang putih bersih dan lezat itu, tegukan ludah Eren terdengar, Eren hanya bisa diam pasrah ketika bibir itu mengecap kulitnya yang rada sensitif.

"Eh-Ri-Rivai-Aaah!" Ucapan Eren terhenti ketika merasakan sensasi mengejutkan di lehernya, Rivaille pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi Eren melarang Rivaille untuk melakukan lagi, tapi di situasi seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa melawan? Dan eratan tangan Rivalle di kedua tangan Eren semakin kencang, hisapan Rivaille semakin liar, Eren berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan desahannya, tetapi seketika tubunya merasakan hal aneh, seperti ingin sentuhan Rivaille lebih..

Dan kini tangan Rivaille sudah berhijrah ke badan Eren, terutama punggungnya yang mulus, dan satunya sedang mengelus perutnya yang mungil, rasanya Eren sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi.

_TENG TENG_

Untung saja bel sekolah terdengar jelas disini, dalam sekejap, Eren mendorong Rivaille sambil meminta maaf dan melarikan diri ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Rivaille yang memanggil namanya, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Eren berniat ia tidak akan pergi ke ruangan OSIS hari ini, dengan kejadian seperti itu.

Eren memasuki kelas dengan wajah berantakan, mengalihkan perhatian teman – teman, dan lagi bercak merah terlihat di leher Eren.

Baik Connie maupun Jean tidak bisa berkata apa – apa setelah melihat Eren, tidak ada yang berani tanya kepadanya, karena wajahnya seperti habis melihat setan.

"Eren! keperawananmu sudah diregut?" Tanya Sasha spontan sambil memakan kentang.

_Gasp._

Eren menjitak kepala Sasha dengan keras. "B-Bukan tahu! Sasha _Baka_!" Keluh Eren, Tsunderenya keluar, Christa dan Ymir jadi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Eren.

"Kau barusan bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Christa dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku baru tahu kalau pacarmu itu satu sekolah-" Ymir menyeringai lebar melihat Eren yang sedang kacau.

Telinga Connie yang tajam mencoba menangkap bisikan percakapan mereka, tetapi rupanya Eren masih _shock _dengan kejadian sebelumnya dan akan menceritakannya nanti, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Eren lega Keith sensei datang kekelas, biasanya ia selalu panik kalau dia yang mengajar, tapi karena ia takut ditanyakan oleh teman – teman, ia bisa bernafas lega dikelas.

Eren memberi tatapan kaget kepada Armin yang sudah berada di tempat duduknya, yang ditatapinya juga berwajah heran, merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya

"Lehermu kenapa, Eren?" Tanya Armin, dari nada suaranya terdengar ia tahu sesuatu, tetapi dibelakang Armin, Connie dan yang lain menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Oh, ini kegigit nyamuk!" Jawab Eren sambil memberi senyuman palsu kepada Armin, walau ia tahu kebohongannya terdengar basi tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Wajahnya berona merah ketika berpas – pasan dengan Armin, seperti orang yang teringat hal yang erotis, membuat Armin semakin heran kepada Eren.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir, Buku – buku yang tertata rapi oleh Armin dimasukan ke dalam tasnya, lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis yang masih melamun itu.

"Eren, waktunya pulang, kau kenapa?" Sapa Armin, lamunan Eren terhenti, dan wajahnya mendadak merah lagi, Armin hanya memiringkan wajahnya, mata biru itu tidak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi kepada gadis itu.

"T-Tidak apa –apa kok-"

"Eren, dari mukamu, jelas sekali kau sedang ada masalah, apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Eren melirik ke sekitar mereka, masih ada beberapa murid dikelas mereka, ia memperkirakan tidak baik berbicara mengenai privasi Armin ditempat seperti ini. "Um, aku akan berbicara denganmu lain kali ya.." Bisiknya, memberikan tatapan maaf kepada Armin

"Oh… Baiklah…" Jwab Armin dengan nada datar, rupanya ia kecewa Eren menutupi masalahnya lagi, lalu ia melihat berkas kertas milik Eren masih bertumpuk di meja. "Eren, kau tidak memberi ini kepada Rivaille-senpai?"

_Uhuuuuk!_

Kalau saja Eren sedang minum, semburannya pasti tepat mengenai pemuda pirang didepannya ini, ia hanya tersedak saja mendengar nama orang yang sudah memberi tanda di lehernya.

"Eng.. Armin, bolehkah kau memberikan ini kepada ketua OSIS? Aku lupa aku ada janji dengan Mikasa, hehe"

'_Eh? Jangan – jangan, dia ada masalah dengan dia lagi?'_ Terka Armin, tapi ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, dan tahu – tahu Eren sudah menghilang, meninggalkan berkasnya yang tebal ditangan Armin.

Eren pulang dengan hati berat, ia ingin menemui kekasihnya seperti kemarin, tetapi karena kejadian tadi siang itu membuatnya takut untuk bertemu lagi, dan sepertinya ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir panjang tentang hubungan mereka, kenapa ia menjadi bimbang saat ini?

Di saat yang bersamaan, Rivaille duduk di kursinya dengan muka yang amat depresi, tentu membuat anggota OSIS tegang seketika, rasanya seperti menghadiri sidang di akhirat, hanya Hanji yang berani bertanya kepadanya, itu pun gemeteran bertanya kepada Rivaille.

"_Ano,_ Rivaille, kau sedang sakit, eh?"

"Daripada bertanya seperti itu, lebih baik selesaikan tugasmu sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka" Jawabnya, mata sipitnya terlihat dari sela – sela jari Rivaille, nampak seperti orang yang ingin mengutuk, Hanji hanya tersenyum pahit sambil menelan ludah, lagi – lagi ia kena damprat Rivaille.

"Rivaille-san, mungkin kau perlu secangkir teh hitam?" Tawar Petra sambil menuangkan tehnya kepada Rivaille, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Rivaille sangat menyesal apa yang ia lakukan tadi siang, ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa lepas kendali, dan ia sangat kebingungan untuk menjelaskan maksud Rivaille sebenarnya, tapi ia yakin percuma menjelaskan hal yang sudah jelas bahwa ia memang memiliki nafsu untuk mengklaim kekasihnya itu, mungkin ini akibat cemburu yang ia tahan dari kemarin.

Rupanya hipotesa dari Hanji benar, walau ia laki – laki pemegang janji, ia juga memiliki nafsu yang lebih buas dari biasanya, ini bisa mengancam hubungan mereka berdua. Ia mendelik ke arah meja Hanji, masih banyak anggota yang hadir, ia tidak bisa berbicara kepada Hanji mengenai itu maupun mencari gadis berambut coklat itu.

_Tok tok tok_

Rivaille langsung berdiri dari bangkunya, menghampiri pintu yang diketuk, berharap ia bertemu dengan manik hijau itu lagi. Sayangnya, yang terpantul dimatanya hanyalah cahaya biru muda dari bocah berambut pirang, ia ingat pemuda ini merupakan salah satu sahabat kekasihnya. sekaligus akar pemicu masalah tadi siang.

"Permisi, saya kesini untuk mengantarkan ini…" Ujar pemuda itu dengan kikuk, dengan gemetar ia menyodorkan berkas – berkas kertas milik Eren.

"…Dimana dia? Seharusnya dia yang kesini" Tanya Rivaille tanpa banyak basa – basi, mata setajam elang itu mengawasi Armin yang gugup tingkat tinggi.

"Eng, dia ada urusan, jadi ia minta tolong saya untuk menyerahkan ini.." Jawabnya, Rivaille bersender di pintu, ia bisa melihat kode dari Hanji untuk melepaskan bocah itu. 'Kasian diinterogasi iblis macam dirimu' Bisik Hanji sambil memberi jempol, dengan berat hati Rivaille menunda acara interogasinya.

"…" Tanpa banyak suara ia mengambil berkas yang dibawa Armin, membiarkan pemuda yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya pergi, ia menutup pintu dengan pelan, karena banyak orang di ruang OSIS.

"Hum.. Adik kelas yang bernama Eren itu kemana ya?" Celetuk Petra sambil menaruh secangkir teh di meja Rivaille.

"Tidak tahu, sedang melarikan diri kali-Uuuugh!" Penggaris berhasil menancap di perut Hanji yang agak gembul karena kebanyakan makan, Rivaille duduk dikursinya sambil terdiam, lalu ia mengintruksikan rapat dimulai.

"Hanji, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" Ujar Rivaille tanpa basa – basi setelah rapat OSIS selesai, perempuan berkuncir kuda itu hanya menyeringai lebar, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hum, tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Ackerman, kau lebih baik nikmati dengan Uups~ secangkir teh hitam hehe-_Duaak_!" Tawanya terhenti dengan penghapus papan tulis yang dilemparkan oleh Rivaille.

"Sialan.." Umpat Rivaille, ia kesal karena merasakan sebersit iri kepada Hanji._ 'Kenapa aku harus iri kepada orang gila macam dia, Sheesh, seandainya saja aku memiliki kebebasan…'_ Entah kenapa, Rivaille berubah pikiran, menjadi orang yang memiliki segalanya ternyata tidak selalu membawa kebahagiaan. .

.

.

.

Mikasa mendadak menjadi tidak enak hati, ia tahu dari raut wajah Eren, hubungan dia dengan Rivaille sedang ada masalah, sedangkan dirinya, ia akan dijemput oleh Hanji sejam lagi, dan ia belum memberitahukan hubungan dirinya dengan senior kepada Eren. Ia merasa dilemma.

"Eren…"

"Oh! Mikasa!" Eren bangkit dari tempat tidur, rupanya ia sedang membaca majalah perempuan milik Mikasa, masih ada ukiran senyum di wajahnya, Mikasa hanya menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Ada apa, Nee-san?"

"Kau… sedang ada masalah disekolah?"

"Eh? Tidak kok, M-memang kenapa?" Terdengar nada takut dan sedih dari suaranya, Mikasa semakin ingin tahu dengan masalahnya.

"Tidak apa –apa… aku hanya berharap kau memberitahukanku, Eren, aku ini masih kakakmu, aku akan selalu mendengar…"

Eren terdiam, hatinya sedang dilemma ingin sekali menceritakan masalahnya. Mikasa ahli dalam percintaan maupun masalah mengenai laki – laki, ia ingin tahu Rivaille melihatnya sebagai apa, dengan sikap dia yang begitu berbeda.

'_T__api aku yakin kau akan membunuhnya kalau aku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya...'_ Keluh Eren dalam hati, ia tidak ingin masalahnya tambah runyam, lebih baik kunci mulut.

"Si cebol itu melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?" Kali ini terdengar suara serius yang menyeramkan dari Mikasa.

"Eh? E-Engga kok! Jangan prasangka buruk dulu"

Mikasa terdiam, ia masih meragukan perkataan adiknya, tapi ia tidak mau membuat adiknya merasa dirinya tidak dapat dipercayai lagi, haruskah ia menerima kekasih adiknya yang menyebalkan itu?

"Mikasa, kau tidak perlu khawatir, kalau ada apa – apa, aku akan minta tolong kepadamu, ohya, Nee-san mau kemana dengan baju seperti itu?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah polos.

Memang hari ini Mikasa memakai baju pergi yang lengkap, cardigan biru, celana jeans yang agak ketat, dan syal merah dari Eren plus tas gucci berwarna biru muda, sangat cocok dengan paras Mikasa yang cantik.

"Umm.. Aku mau memberitahumu, kalau aku mau jalan dengan Hanji, ia akan menjemputku.." Ucap Mikasa dengan nada kecil, sepertinya ia masih malu untuk mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Oh…Eh? Tunggu…Eeeeeh!" Pekik Eren ketika koneksi di otaknya sudah terhubung kembali. "Nee-san.. jadian dengan Hanji-san?"

Mikasa hanya dapat mengangguk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di syal.

"Ahaha! Selamat, Nee-san! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih cepat, _Hiroi ne_~" Eren memeluk kakak angkatnya yang sedang berbunga – bunga saat ini, secara sekilas.

_Tin Tin_

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di depan rumah Eren, kedua gadis ini berjalan keluar teras, Eren mengantarkan Hanji yang mengendarai Honda Brio berwarna biru tua.

"Yoo, Eren, hati – hati dirumah!" Salam Hanji ketika Mikasa sudah memasuki bangku sebelah kirinya, kedua gadis ini melambaikan tangan. Ketika mobil itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Eren membuka ponselnya, ada berbagai sms dari kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk membalasnya. Biasanya kalau ia sendiri dirumah, ia suka menelpon Rivaille, sekedar mengobrol atau curhat tanpa diganggu gugat, ah ia rindu suara berat itu.

'_Kau menganggapku sebagai apa, Rivaille-san?'_

* * *

Armin sudah kesal, biasanya ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan kepada Eren kalau ia tidak mau cerita, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak enak melihat reaksi Eren yang terasa ingin menghindari dirinya dan lagi ia lebih sering cerita kepada teman – teman dikelas daripada dirinya, kenapa Armin menjadi cemburu dengan mereka? Dan Armin mempunyai salah apa kepadanya? Dia benar – benar _clueless_, ia ingin kebenaran sekarang juga.

Mengetahui Eren yang sudah mulai jarang telat ini suka melewati jalan persimpangan di sebelah kanan dari arah rumahnya, ia menunggu disana, mencegat Eren yang sedang poker face.

"Eren-"

"Gyaaa! Armin! Aku kira kau hantu! Tiba – tiba muncul!" Teriak Eren ketika melihat pemuda manis ini sudah ada didepannya, rupanya sedari tadi gadis ini melamun.

'_Mana ada hantu muncul pagi – pagi subuh seperti ini?' _

"Yang ada kau akan kesurupan kalau keseringan melamun, lagipula ada apa dengan dirimu akhir – akhir ini?"

"Eer, tidak ada ap-"

"Berhenti berbohong, Eren, kau tidak akan berhenti mengunjungi ruangan OSIS jika kau masih sayang kepada Rivaille, kau tidak akan melamun di pelajaran sastra klasik maupun pelajaran musik" Kini suara Armin terdengar tajam, ia tidak terlihat main – main sekarang, Eren bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dan kenapa kau menghindari kontak mata denganku? Apa aku ada salah kepadamu?"

"B-Bukan begitu, Armin…" bisik Eren, dari suaranya yang begetar, gadis itu seperti mau menangis, Armin mendadak salah tingkah. "Aku… Mhh..Anu..Itu.. Ah.._N__ee_..Kau yakin mau tahu?"

"Iyalah, jangan membuatku _'kepo'_ Ren"

"Aku… Melihatmu… Be-be-ber.. Mmh..Berciuman... Dengan Erwin sensei" ucap Eren sepelan mungkin.

"HAH!? S-S-Sejak K-K-Kapan?" Kini Armin terdengar seperti ibu – ibu bergossip.

"Sejak tiga hari yang lalu…"

Armin terdiam, tiga hari yang lalu adalah dimana Eren berhenti menemui Rivaille juga. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Rivaille?"

"Aku tak sengaja memergokimu ketika bersama Rivaille, lalu dia tiba – tiba menarik ke tempat sepi lalu,, menandaiku disini" Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kerah bajunya, terlihat bercak merah yang sudah mulai pudar, mulut Armin berbentuk 'Oh'.

"Semenjak itu, aku takut bertemu dengan Rivaille, aku sendiri merasa bersalah menghindarinya tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…"

"Humm" Armin terdiam, mencoba berpikir kalau ia seandainya berada di posisi Eren, tentu ada cara untuk menyelesaikan ini semua kan?

"Menurutku, kau lebih baik berbicara kepadanya, kalau kau ingin meminta maaf boleh, kau ingin marah juga kau berhak kok" Nasehat Armin, Eren menatap Armin dengan berbinang – binang.

"Huweee! Terima kasih, Arminnn, maafkan aku sudah menghindarimuuu!" Isak Eren sambil memeluk pemuda pirang yang imut ini, ia hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap surai coklat itu. Dari jauh, ada yang mengawasi mereka sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. _'Seandainya saja aku berani mendekati dirinya lebih dulu..' _

.

.

.

Christa dan Ymir pulang duluan setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Eren lega ia bisa bercerita terus terang kepada mereka walau ia belum memberi tahu siapa mereka, pendapat mereka sama seperti Armin, kini Eren tidak ragu untuk menghampiri Rivaille nanti.

Tapi Eren mendapat tugas piket hari ini, jadi dia, Armin dan Sasha tetap menetap di kelas, namun sepertinya Sasha harus mengikuti tes remedial matematika, jadi hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kelas, Eren mengetahui bahwa Armin sudah berpacaran dengan gurunya selama tiga bulan lebih, tentu ini mengejutkan baginya.. tapi rasanya pantas kok, Armin itu sifatnya memang lebih dewasa.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan terima kalau sahabatmu ini sudah _belok_-"

"Jangan begitu, Min! Aku ini kan sahabatmu! Kau selalu mendukungku kan? Begitu juga denganku! _You have my full support_!" Ujar Eren dengan senyuman lebar, sambil memberi jempolan kepada Armin.

Setelah selesai menyapu kelas, tiba – tiba Eren berhenti sejenak, memberi pertanyaan kepada Armin. "Tapi, aku heran denganmu, waktu Valentine, kau tidak memberi tahu siapa yang kau beri coklatmu" Ujarnya.

"Oh… Awalnya aku mau memberi coklat itu kepada Erwin-san sih.." Jawab Armin sambil merona merah, ia terlihat seperti gadis kalau berekspresi seperti ini, pikir Eren.

"Tapi waktu itu ada masalah antara aku dan Erwin-san, lebih tepatnya aku yang mendadak minder, merasa tidak punya hak untuk memberi coklat.." Curhat Armin, raut wajahnya begitu sedih, hampir mau meneteskan air mata, Eren mendekatkan dirinya, memberi elusan pelan di punggungnya.

"Tapi, pada hari Valentine, Erwin-san datang ke tempatku, secara diam – diam"

_Flashback _

"_S-Sensei! Apa yang anda l-lakukan disini?" Ujar Armin terkejut ketika ada sosok pria berambut pirang dengan warna mata yang sama didepan pintu rumahnya, untung saja ibunya sedang pergi berbelanja di departemen store hari ini._

_Erwin masih tersenggal – senggal, terlihat keringat mengucur dari wajahnya sampai leher yang tidak terbaluti oleh syal yang sudah terlepas itu. Armin merasa bersalah melihat ia sudah merepotkan kekasihnya, tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Erwin nekat kerumahnya pada hari ini? _

"_Armin, kau kenapa? Tidak membalas smsku maupun teleponku? Apa ada suatu masalah?" tanyanya, sifat kewibawaan Erwin hilang sudah, akibat perlakuan Armin yang terlihat seperti menghindari._

"_Eh?...Aku tidak apa – apa kok, Sensei, aku-" Seketika Armin merasa bersalah Erwin mendadak berubah sifatnya, dan ia harus bisa menghadapi guru Fisikanya saat ini._

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa menghindariku?" tanyanya dengan nada serius, badannya berdiri tegap dan memandang Armin dengan tajam._

"_A-Aku… hanya merasa tidak pantas bersama dengan anda, aku hanya seorang murid, E-Erwin-san seorang guru, dan kita sa-..mm.. kalau hubungan ini ketahuan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.." Jawab Armin sambil menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap mata biru yang kelam itu, ia takut berpisah tapi takut juga menyebabkan masalah, lagipula ia hanya seorang pemuda yang tak berdaya. _

"_Bukankah kau sudah tahu resiko ini sejak kita menjalin hubungan? Kenapa berhenti sekarang?" kali ini Armin tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam menunduk sambil menahan isaknya._

"…_Jangan – jangan, kau mendengar kabar mengenai pertunanganku dengan Mary?" Mary, guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah Armin, ia lebih sering mengajar di kelas 3 daripada kelas lain, tapi kecantikannya terkenal di kalangan murid, tentu Armin akan kalah dari segi logika maupun segi fisik, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menandingi wanita itu, dan hatinya tidak siap kalau Erwin akan memilih perempuan itu suatu saat. _

_Erwin menghela nafas, ia harus sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang masih pada tahap labil, atau dirinya yang mendadak labil karena keimutan pemuda ini? Kedua tangannya yang besar itu merangkul disekitar bahu Armin. _

"_Aku tahu ia yang membuatmu menjadi tak percaya diri, membuatmu tidak ingin menjalin hubungan ini.." diam sejenak, mata biru itu mengawasi Armin yang mulai terisak – isak di dadanya. "Tapi ketahuilah.."_

_Erwin mengusap pelipis mata Armin, menghilangkan jejak air mata pemuda pirang itu. __**" I love you with all my heart, Armin, you're the only one for me" **_

_Armin merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. kata-kata itu. Meski ia paling tak suka kata-kata labil itu, mendengarnya langsung dari sang kekasih jelas jauh berbeda daripada mendengarnya dari mulut para remaja ababil di kelasnya. _

"_K-kenapa?"_

"_Entahlah, aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya" Bisik Erwin, lalu ia memeluk Armin dengan erat. "Mungkin karena kau belahan jiwaku.."_

_Armin ingin mimisan sekarang, Erwin yang bertindak diluar karakternya membuat hati Armin terasa naik ke surga, sumpah, ia, hatinya ber kyun – kyun ria mendengarkan gombalan ala Erwin, tapi ia tahu perasaan Erwin serius, karena ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya cepat, sama seperti irama jantungnya, rasanya waktu terhenti ketika mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain, cinta begitu menyesatkan.. _

_Flashback Off_

"Begitu…" Cerita Armin, warna mukanya sudah sebanding dengan warna tomat, sedangkan Eren yang mendengarkannya menatap Armin sambil menahan ingusnya dan berlinang air mata disekitar sudut matanya.

"Hiks… itu cerita yang menyentuh sekali.." jawab Eren sambil menghapus air mata, ia tak menyangka pemuda yang banyak diam plus gender nya yang meragukan ini mempunyai kisah cinta yang indah, bagi para wanita, khususnya _fujoshi._

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _Senpai_, Ren?" Tanya Armin, Eren menutup mulutnya, berpikir ulang, lalu menetapkan keinginannya.

"Aku akan memperbaiki hubungan ini sebelum terlambat!" Ujarnya dengan semangat. Armin tersenyum tulus, ia memberi tepukan di pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu temui dirinya sekarang, aku yakin ia masih berada di ruang OSIS sekarang" Saran Armin, dan memberi tanda bahwa ia yang akan mengurusi ruangan kelas ini. Eren mengangguk cepat, lalu langsung berlari menuju gedung utara.

'_Kau pasti bisa, Eren! Selesaikan ini untuk sekarang dan selamanya'_ Batinnya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu OSIS, ia meyakinkan niatnya dan membuka dengan pelan.

"Permisi, Sen-"

Jantung Eren serasa berhenti, sama yang seperti dideskripsikan oleh Armin, tetapi yang ini berbeda rasanya.

Ia melihat Rivaille dan Petra berpelukan di ruangan itu, hanya mereka berdua, dan Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua lengan mereka berdua saling berdekapan.

"Eh.." Suara Eren terdengar di telinga kakak kelasnya, Mata Rivaille melebar melihat sosok kekasih rahasianya melihat mereka berdua, sebelum ia memanggil dan mendorong Petra, Eren sudah melarikan diri terlebih dulu.

"Eren!" tidak peduli ia memanggil nama kecilnya, Rivaille harus menjelaskan kepadanya sekarang juga.

Tapi Eren ahli dalam hal melarikan diri, ia memutar dan turun dari tangga, lalu keluar di pintu belakang sekolah, melewati taman, mencari tempat persembunyian.

'_Jadi itu alasan kenapa ia menolak ajakanku'_

'_Alasan kenapa ia tidak mempunyai waktu banyak..'_

'_Dan alasan kenapa ia tidak mau hubungan kita ketahuan..'_

Eren sudah tidak peduli Rivaille memanggil namanya, instingnya mengatakan untuk menjauhinya, dan kini rasa sakitnya semakin dalam. Ia terus berlari sampai tidak melihat ada orang didepannya.

_Bruuuk!_

Eren terjatuh, mengusap matanya yang tertimbun air, melihat sosok pemuda yang familiar. Jean. 'Sial, kenapa harus dia dari semua orang?' Umpat Eren.

"Ooy! Jalan lihat – lihat dong!" Keluh Jean sambil mengelus bagian belakangnya yang sakit karena ia sampai terjatuh ditabrak Eren.

"K-Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Jawab Eren, suaranya terdengar serak, membuat Jean terdiam, Ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu, matanya mengawasi wajah sang gadis dengan seksama.

"Eren, kau-"

"Jangan!"

Tahu – tahu Eren sudah berada didekapannya, awalnya Eren ingin mendorong Jean, tetapi ia sudah tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa, Jean membeku ditempat, gadis ini menarik kemeja sekolahnya sambil menahan nangis, tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang terlintas dikondisi saat seperti ini, ia teringat kata – kata Connie.

'_Salah satu menaklukan hati wanita adalah menemani dirinya menangis, aku yakin seratus persen ia akan luluh kepadamu, Jean' _

"Eren.." Panggil Jean sepelan mungkin supaya terdengar seperti _gentleman._

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya,memiliki ekspresi kebingungan dan sedih. Jean perlahan mendorong kepala gadis itu kebahunya, sambil berbisik.

"Kalau menangis, menangis sajalah, aku akan menemanimu.."

Kesedihan Eren yang sudah tidak terbendungi akhirnya keluar juga, ia menangis pelan, tanpa sadar kedua lengannya sudah melingkar dikedua bahu Jean, Jean hanya bisa memberi sentuhan pelan dirambut yang berantakan karena kuncirannya lepas, berusaha menenangkan gadis remaja ini. Tanpa sadar, keduanya menikmati kesunyian diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"_Bruuuushh! _Dia apa!?"

Semburan maut Hanji terkena wajah Rivaille dengan sukses. Rasanya Rivaille ingin mengmbil _stick golf_nya dan membunuh_ amoeba_ itu seketika. Ia merasa nyesal mengundang Hanji untuk kerumahnya.

"Hahahaha! Maaf Rivaille!" Hanji hanya mentertawakan sang calon pembunuh didepannya, dia memang suka menjahili orang macam Rivaille satu ini.

"…" Rivaille mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan sapu tangan miliknya, mungkin ini pembalasan karena ia sudah lalai.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Eren bisa mudah direbut oleh orang lain lho, kalo kau lemah seperti itu~" Ujar Hanji, dari raut wajahnya, ia serius dengan ucapannya, karena ia dekat dengan Eren, ia juga tidak setuju kalau Rivaille hanya mempermainkannya.

"Tentu aku akan merebutnya kembali, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambil dia dariku!" Geram Rivaille sambil menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Tapi kalau Eren sendiri yang mau pisah denganmu bagaimana? Kau akan terima? Kau tidak bisa memaksa kehendaknya lho kalau ingin dia menyukai dirimu" Kini nada Hanji terdengar seperti ancaman, ia berhasil membuat raut muka Rivaille seperti penjaga neraka, membuat pemuda ini mengalami kontroversi hati.

"…Jadi apa yang harus kau lakukan…" lirih Rivaille, ia duduk di samping Hanji sambil merunduk lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan, sekarang Hanji merasa bersalah membuat pemuda ini depresi.

"_Seriously_, Rivaille, ajak dia kencanlah! Pasti hatinya akan luluh! Lagipula uangmu itu berseri, pasti kau bisa memuaskan hasrat wanitanya" Saran Hanji sambil mengedipkan mata sebelahnya, tak lupa lidahnya menjulur keluar.

"….Memang ia suka belanja? Dia memang suka mengajakku keluar beberapa kali, hanya saja aku tidak mempunyai waktu dan… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat kencan…" Kalimat terakhir terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi Hanji bisa menangkap jelas maksud perkataannya.

"OOOH! Jadi pengalaman kencanmu NOL BESAR ya!? Hahahahahaha-_Buaagh_!" Kali ini sekotak tisu mendarat dengan mulus dimuka Hanji, kacamata barunya hampir saja pecah.

"Sekali lagi, dan aku pasti kan kau tidak akan keluar dari sini hidup – hidup…" Ancam Rivaille kepada Hanji sambil memberi jari tengah, wajahnya sudah seperti iblis sekarang.

'_Oh Eren, jika kau tahu betapa polo__s dan kasarnya__ pemuda mesum ini (?)..'_ Batin Hanji sambil mengelus hidungnya yang merah.

"Tenang saja, Rivaille, aku akan membantumu memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya kali ini, Hihihi-"

"Sampai ada yang salah, akan kubunuh kamu" Tambahnya.

'_Mampus' _

.

.

.

Eren datang sekolah dengan mata panda, lebih tepatnya mata yang kekurangan tidur, ia menangis semalaman tanpa diketahui oleh Mikasa, dan pergi sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya supaya tidak ketahuan, tapi ia tidak memikirkan reaksi teman – temannya kalau melihat wajahnya.

"Ya ampun! Eren! Ada apa denganmu!?" Ujar Armin ketika bertemu gadis yang beraura _madesu _hari ini. Armin melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat wajah kacau milik Eren.

"Huhuhu…Armin-"

"Shuush, tenangkan dirimu! Ayo ke toilet sebentar" Ajak Armin.

Di kamar mandi, Armin membersihkan wajah Eren lalu memberinya beberapa perlengkapan _make up_. "Pakai ini, Ren, supaya lingkaran hitammu tidak terlalu kelihatan" Eren hanyas mengangguk nurut dan mengikuti saran Armin, tidak memedulikan keanehan barang yang Armin bawa, ia tidak sadar sahabatnya suka berdandan juga.

Armin tidak menyela maupun berkomentar apa – apa ketika Eren bercerita mengenai kemarin, ia sendiri bingung apakah memang benar Rivaille selingkuh atau itu hanya kesalahapahaman Eren, Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Eren tidak perlu memikirkan lebih lanjut.

Tetap saja Eren tidak bisa melupakan, rasa sakitnya masih berbekas, ia sudah bersabar semedikian lama dalam berbagai hal pula dan ini balasannya? Rasanya ia ingin memberontak.

Dipelajaran olahraga, Eren terlihat lesu dan sedih saat berlari, bahkan para siswa yang biasa mendukung Eren menjadi khawatir mengenai keadaanya, termasuk Jean. Ia masih bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Eren, kemarin Eren pergi dari dia tanpa berbicara dan meninggalkannya, mungkin hari ini ia bisa mendekatinya.

Setelah pelajaran olahraga usai, Eren diberi tugas membawa perlengkapan olahraga ke gudang, Jean mengajukan dirinya untuk membantu gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu membantu kok! Aku bisa sendiri, hehehe" Ujar Eren sambil memberi senyuman palsu.

"Bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Ucap Jean blak – blakan, lalu menutup mulutnya, takut ada seseorang yang sudah mendengarkannya. Eren hanya terdiam dan membawa barang – barangnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke gudang olahraga yang agak jauh dari gedung sekolah, kesunyian diantara Jean membuat pemuda ini jadi gelisah sendiri menghadapi Eren. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hey Eren, kemarin kau kenapa?"

"…."

"Kau tidak mau menjawab? Tch, padahal kau sudah membuat seragamku basah akibat ingusmu" Ledek Jean. Eren menatapnya dengan kesal.

"L-lagian kau yang menarikku!" Protes Eren sambil menendang kaki Jean.

"Auw! Sakit tahu!"

Mereka adu mulut sampai mereka berada di gudang, mereka tidak sadar mereka diikuti oleh seseorang. Selagi mereka sibuk merapikan barang – barang didalamnya, pintu gudang ditutup pelan, lalu dikunci oleh orang itu.

_Click!_

"Eh, kau dengar itu?" Tanya Eren ketika ia memutar badannya,tahu – tahu pintu gudang sudah tertutup, Eren membuka pintu itu dengan panik.

"Eh!? Kita terkunci!" Pekik Eren sambil menggedor pintunya, Jean hanya terdiam, ia juga panik, tetapi ada sebersit perasaan senang ia bisa terkunci dengan Eren,berdua di gudang, pemikirannya mulai melenceng.

Eren masih berusaha untuk keluar, antara panik dan ketakutan dengan Jean, ia tahu pemuda itu akan bertanya – tanya soal kemarin atau bisa saja melakukan hal mesum kepadanya. Ia hampir menyerah ketika tidak menemukan tongkat atau tiang untuk merusak pintu gudang tersebut, tapi ia menemukan satu cara.

"Jean! Bantu aku mencapai jendela itu!" Ujar Eren sambil menunjukan jendela kecil yang berada di atas tembok gudang.

"Eeer, rasanya percuma sa-"

"Kita tak tahu kalau tidak mencoba!" Jawab Eren histeris, Jean hanya bisa menurut saja, ia membungkuk, lalu membiarkan kedua paha Eren mengapit diantara kepalanya, sungguh posisi yang ambigu, dan badannya Eren itu tidak ringan, dengan perlahan Jean berdiri, mendekatkan badannya ke tembok, Eren berusaha mencapai jendela tersebut, sayangnya Jean sudah tidak kuat.

_Bruuuk!_ Kedua remaja itu terjatuh.

"Aduh! Sakit Jean! Kau tidak bisa kuat sedikit kenapa!"

"Kau terlalu berat Eren, kau makan apa saja, huh?"

Keduanya terdiam ketika sadar posisi mereka sungguh ambigu. Jean menelan ludah, dibawahnya ada Eren yang terbaring, manik hijau itu sedang menatapnya, terlihat emosi takut dan sedih diantara kilat cahaya emas dimatanya itu.

"Engg.. Kau tak usah takut kepadaku, Ren…" Bisik Jean, mencoba menenangkan gadis didepan, dirinya gugup.

"K-kau tidak akan melakukan hal mesum kepadaku, kan?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah yang polos.

"Tentu saja tidak! K-kita kan teman…" Jean membuang muka, Eren tertawa kecil. Sungguh, Jean ingin menciumnya sekarang juga.

"Lalu kenapa kau akhir – akhir ini aneh?" Tanya Eren lagi, kali ini manic hijau itu menatap Jean dengan serius, membuat sekujur tubuh remaja itu bergetar seketika, Eren terlalu terlihat cantik didepannya, dengan posisi yang seperti siap diserang tanpa sadar.

"E-Eng…A-Aku…" Fokus mata Jean menjadi tidak karuan, detak jantungnya semakin kencang, dan ia tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh Eren sedekat ini.

"Aku khawatir lho ketika kau menghindar seperti itu, kukira kita bukan teman lagi, hehe" Tambah Eren sambil tertawa polos, tidak menyadari pemuda yang didepannya sedang melawan nafsu. Ah, sudah tidak bisa ditahankan, Jean nekat kali ini.

Tiba – tiba tangan Jean sudah berada di pipi Eren yang lembut itu. "Eh?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Bisik Jean, Eren seketika panik langsung, tetapi ia tidak bisa melawan, badan Jean berada diatasnya.

"J-Jangan, Jean-" Hidung mereka sudah saling berdekatan, dan Eren merasa dirinya tidak bisa melawan.

_DOOOOR! _

Keduanya melihat pintu gudang terbuka dengan paksa, lebih tepatnya di hancurkan oleh tendangan seseorang.

Rivaille berada didepan mereka.

Dan Eren melihat ada seorang gadis disampingnya, Petra-senpai. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Pekik Petra dengan terkejut, seperti menangkap kedua remaja yang sedang berbuat mesum.

"R-Rivaille, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan-" Ucapan Eren tidak didengar oleh Rivaille.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rivaille menarik Jean yang masih membatu ditempat dan menarik kaos olahraganya. "Apa yang kaulakukan kepada Eren, brengsek!?"

"B-Bukan-Khh!" Jean tersedak dan kesusahan nafas, rupanya Ketua Osis yang pendek ini memiliki tenaga seperti orang dewasa, Jean kalah telak.

"Rivaille-san! hentikan!" Teriak Eren sambil menarik tangan Rivaille, sang pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus kesal dan melempar Jean dengan ringannya ke tumpukan bola basket.

"Eren, kau ikut denganku" Ujar Rivaille sambil menarik tangan Eren, tak peduli reaksi Petra, Jean maupun Erennya. Yang ditarik melawan, tapi ia sendiri tidak ingin berdua dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah sudah jauh dari tempat perkara, Rivaille menghentikan jalannya, ia melepaskan Eren yang sedari tadi meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Eren, kenapa kau berdua dengan pemuda itu? Kau ingin selingkuh dibelakangku?" Tanya Rivaille, ia menahan diri untuk tidak marah didepan Eren.

"Eh? Yang ada kau yang selingkuh! Kau berpelukan dengan Petra-san kemarin kan!" Protes Eren sambil mengkerutkan dahinya, Rivaille terdiam.

"Aku sudah cukup diperlakukan seperti ini, sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud dari perlakuan Rivaille semu-"

"Ere-"

"Jangan menghampiriku lagi!" Pekik Eren sebelum menampar pipi Rivaille dan melarikan diri, Petra menghampiri Rivaille yang terdim, ia menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Rivaille?" Tanya Petra dengan penuh prihatin, Rivaille menolak sapu tangan darinya, mencoba mengejar gadis_ brunette_ itu sekali lagi, lalu tagan milik Petra menghalangnya.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan mengejar dia.." Bisik Petra, ia mencoba memeluk Rivaille dari belakang. "Ia bukan perempuan yang tepat untukmu, Rivaille, kau akan patah hati kalau bersamanya.." Bisiknya. Ketika kedua lengannya sukses merangkul disekitar pinggang Rivaille, pemuda raven itu mendorong Petra dengan perlahan.

"Dan kau membujukku untuk menerima pertunangan kita?" Tanya Rivaille dengan tajam, terdengar nada amarah, Petra berjalan mundur.

"Aku tahu kau dibalik semua ini, kau yang sengaja memelukku didepan Eren ,untuk membuatnya salah paham kan?"

"Eh, Apa yang kau bicarakan-"

"Kalau kau memang bukan pelakunya, buat apa kau memanggil kesini seakan – akan kau kebetulan menemukan mereka? Kau pasti dibalik semua ini Petra, Jangan mengelak"

"…" Petra terdiam, ia menahan diri untuk kehilangan harga diri didepan Rivaille.

"Maaf saja, tapi dari awal aku sudah menyukai Eren lebih dulu, jadi pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah terjadi…" Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Petra sendirian.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah mulai tetapi Eren tetap saja berlari, ia tidak peduli, ia ingin lari dari sekolah itu sekarang juga, karena ia melihat Rivaille masih mengejarnya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku meninggalkan tasku saja ya? Tapi ponselku ada di tasku..' _Pikirnya, ia berlari ke ruang ganti baju dan bersembunyi sementara sambil mengganti bajunya. Dalam beberapa menit, ia siap untuk melakukan operasi melarikan diri dari Rivaille.

Ia melirik di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. _'Mana mungkin Rivaille bolos pelajaran hanya untuk mengejarku, hehehe' _Batinnya. Lalu satu tepukan di bahunya membuatnya merinding, ia familiar dengan tangan itu.

"Mau kemana, Eren? Pelajaran sudah dimulai.." Bisiknya, Rivaille yang bermuka horror itu membuat Eren teriak ketakutan.

_GYAAAAAAA!_

Tidak peduli satu sekolah bisa mendengar teriakannya, Eren tetap berlari menjauh dari Rivaille, tetapi ia lupa bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki julukan Iblis olahraga, yang berarti berlari beberapa kilometer pun ia masih sanggup. Tapi Eren masa bodoh soal itu, dirinya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille.

"Eren, percuma kau lari seperti ini-" Ujar Rivaille yang suaranya lumayan keras untuk didengar satu kelas.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!" Balas Eren tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Dan membiarkan kesalapahaman kita terus berlanjut? Tidak, Eren!" Sahut Rivaille.

"Bukannya sudah jelas aku hanya mainanmu!?"

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau lah kekasihku!" Kata – kata ini membuat jantung Eren semakin tidak karuan, tapi ia tidak ingin terjebak kegombalan Rivaille.

"Tapi kau berkata kasar kepadaku, kau tidak pernah mengajakku kencan! Kita bertemu secara diam – diam! La-" Kata – kata Eren terpotong Karena ia harus menghirup udara banyak untuk berlari dan juga berteriak.

"Bukannya kau menerima resiko itu dari awal!?" Rivaille semakin geram dengan sikap Eren yang keras kepala.

"Aku tahu, tapi _at least_ tunjukan sedikit perasaanmu!" Kata – kata Eren ini membuat Rivaille berhenti menyahut.

Mereka berdua sama – sama berhenti dan menarik nafas sebanyak – banyaknya, kelelahan dan terlalu banyak berteriak, tapi Eren sudah tidak niat untuk melarikan diri lagi, ia menatap Rivaille yang sedang mengelap keringatnya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini, membuatku menjadi bimbang untuk mempercayaimu atau tidak…"

Rivaille berniat untuk menghampiri gadis itu, melihat Eren yang sebentar lagi akan menangis. "D-Dari dulu aku tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku.." ucapnya, matanya tidak bisa menatap manik hijau yang berair itu.

"i-itukah mengapa kau sering berkata kasar?" Rivaille mengangguk.

"Dan karena itu kau sering menciumku?" dan Rivaille mengangguk lagi. Eren mengelap mukanya dengan lengannya, lalu berlari menuju ke Rivaille.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan kepadaku…" Ucap Eren diantara isaknya.

"….Maaf, aku memang seperti ini.." Bisik Rivaille.

Akhirnya Eren menangis di dalam pelukan Rivaille, pada akhirnya Eren menyerah dan mau mendengarkan alasan Rivaille. _yeah this is love after all_ (Catat : Mereka bolos jam sekolah)

.

"Jadi Petra-san dibalik ini?" Tanya Eren sambil memakan bakpao yang dibeli oleh Rivaille, mereka berdua duduk ditaman kota yang agak sepi, dan juga dekat dari sekolah. "Iya, ia kesal kepadamu karena aku lebih memilihmu daripadanya.."

"Tapi… kenapa Rivaille-san memilihku? Petra kan l-lebih cantik, pintar dan-Auw!"

"Bodoh, aku mencintaimu, tahu" Bisik Rivaille setelah menjitak Eren. Eren hanya merona merah, dan pasrah ketika Rivaille menariknya ke tempat lain. "Karena hari ini adalah hari White day, aku akan membalas coklatmu hari ini.." Ujar Rivaille, Eren bisa melihat senyuman tipis di wajahnya, Rivaille terkesima melihatnya. 'Sial, aku ingin mencumbunya..' Umpatnya.

Rivaille membawa Eren ke butik – butik yang tak pernah dijumpai oleh Eren, menurutnya harga baju disitu kelewat mahal dan ia tidak tertarik, tapi hari itu ia sungguh dimanjakan oleh Rivaille.

"R-Rivaille-san… aku tidak terlalu menyukai baju seperti ini…" Ujar Eren, gelisah karena baju yang sedang dipakainya terlalu feminim untuknya.

"Hum… Kalau begitu ini…" Rivaille memberikan sepasang baju yang bergaya tomboy. Pada akhirnya, Eren lebih menyukai warna cerah namun tidak terlalu feminim, Rivaille membelikan baju yang cocok untuknya, termasuk baju untuk prom.

"Kau akan memakai ini, nanti.." perintahnya, dari ucapannya, ia tidak terima protes atau penolakan, Eren kebingungan maksud dari katanya, tapi ia tak sempat bertanya, tahu – tahu ia diajak ke salon yang terkenal. "Eh-Tunggu!" Eren bermaksud menolak, baginya ini sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi Rivaille masih tidak terima protes.

Di _cream bath_, plus rambutnya di _style _menjadi lurus dan lebih menarik, lalu setiap kuku di tangannya di bersihkan dan dihias, Eren merasakan rileks seketika, nyaman dimanjakan seperti ini.

Rivaille tersenyum puas ia bisa memenuhi tantangan dari Hanji, walau ia tak berpengalaman, tapi ia senang bisa membuat Eren nyaman dan senang di kencan pertama mereka.

"Eng… Sekarang kita kemana? Hari sudah sore…" Tanya Eren sambil menjilat es krim yang dibeli Rivaille. setelah mengunjungi beberapa toko bersama Rivaille, ia tak peduli mereka pergi kemana, asalkan bersama Rivaille, Eren sudah merasa cukup.

"….Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran itu-" Ucap Rivaille sambil menunjukan restoran family yang mewah. "- tapi aku mendapat undangan makan malam di rumah orang tuaku"

"EEEEH!" Teriakan Eren membuat Es krim Vanillanya jatuh.

"….Rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari sini….kau mau ikut?"

"T-Tapi aku belum siap!" Jawab Eren ragu, tapi ia sendiri penasaran dengan rumah Rivaille.

"Tidak apa – apa" Bisik Rivaille sambil tersenyum tipis, menandakan ia akan berada di sampingnya selalu, Eren mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Eren pergi kemana? Aku terima laporan ia membolos hari ini" Ujar Mikasa dengan nada seram, ia geram melihat adiknya dibawa pergi oleh cebol itu.

"Tenang saja, Mikasa, Eren dibawa untuk dipertemukan ke orang tua Rivaille, kok" Jawab Hanji sambil memakan pop corn sambil menonton TV disampingnya.

"A-Apa!?" Mikasa serasa ingin pingsan, mereka baru jadian satu bulan dan Eren akan diajak untuk menemui orang tuanya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu bagus? Berarti Rivaille seri-"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Jawab Mikasa sambil menggebrak meja, tapi Hanji menahannya.

"Jangan begitu, Mikasa, Rivaille sudah membuktikan keseriusannya, kau harus menerimanya"

"….Aku harus?"

"Yup!" Senyum Hanji sebelum memberi kecupan hangat kepada Mikasa.

.

.

Eren berjalan menuju mansion besar didepannya dengan gugup, walau ia memakai selop rendah, tapi kegugupannya membuat ia susah berjalan, dan baju dressnya agak ribet. Meskipun begitu, Eren terlihat cantik walau dari jauh.

"…Kau sungguh terlihat…cantik.." Puji Rivaille, wajahnya ikut merona merah ketika memujinya, ia tak biasa memuji wanita, apalagi Eren berada didekatnya. Eren langsung membenam mukanya di kedua telapak tangan, malu sekaligus senang dengan pujian Rivaille.

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang begitu luas, banyak tamu dari dalam maupun luar negri datang, keluarga Rivaille bukanlah sebarang orang. Eren menikmati pesta itu, menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari orang – orang kenalan Rivaille, tapi Eren tahu tempatnya bukan berasal dari situ, ia merasa tidak nyaman sedikit.

"Rivaille, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Kita baru bersama hanya sebu-"

"Aku cukup mengenalmu dari setahun ini." Jawab Rivaille singkat, tangannya menggenggam tangan Eren yang mungil itu. Eren terdiam karena wajahnya memerah lagi, Ia lupa Rivaille merupakan stalkernya juga.

Lalu musik terdengar, rupanya acara dansa sudah dimulai, Rivaille menariknya untuk berdansa bersamanya, Eren hanya terdiam, ia tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya.

"Percaya kepadaku, Eren. Kau pasti bisa melakukan ini.." Bisk Rivaille. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua turun ke lantai dansa, semua orang melihat aksi dansa mereka. Seketika mereka terpesona oleh kecantikan Eren yang begitu memukau, begitu juga dengan orang tua Rivaille yang menonton dari jauh.

"Uuuh, aku takut menginjak kakimu-"

"Tatap mataku, Eren"

"Eh?"

"Tatap mataku.." Ujarnya, Seketika dunia terasa berhenti, saat kedua manik itu saling bertemu, dibalik manik kelabu kelam itu, ia bisa merasakan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan matanya, dan menghipnotis dirinya di saat yang bersamaan, Eren menelan ludah, ia membiarkan badannya terbawa oleh tarikan Rivaille dan alunan musik.

Sampai musik berhenti, mereka masih berdansa, dengan finishing yang mantap, Rivaille mencium bibir merah itu dengan lembut, membuat Eren berdegup kencang, tapi ia membalas ciumannya tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah dimabukkan oleh Rivaille.

"Hohoho, Rivaille-kun~ Kau tidak keberatan mengenalkan gadis ini kepada kami?" Suara wanita itu membuat Eren tersadar, ia buru – buru menjauhi bibir Rivaille dan berdiri disebelahnya, membungkuk sedikit sebagai rasa hormat.

"Ia adalah kekasihku, _Kaa-san_" Jawabnya dengan nada serius.

Ayah Rivaille hanya terdiam, mengawasi gadis yang berada disampingnya dengan seksama. "Aku pikir kau masih bersama dengan putri Ral" Ujarnya dengan ketus.

"Aku mecintainya, Ayah, izinkan aku mendapat restu kalian untuk meminang gadis ini" Ujar Rivaille, terdengar beberapa orang terkejut dan berbisik – bisik, mendadak Eren menjadi minder.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Ibu Rivaille dengan pelan. "E-Eren, Eren Jaeger.." Ujar Eren dengan pelan.

"Jaeger…Hmm… Oh! Anaknya Grisha Jaeger! Aku tidak pernah tahu dokter langganan kita memiliki anak perempuan yang secantik ini" Ujar Ayah Rivaille, seketika ia menjadi ramah kepada Eren.

"Salam kenal, Eren, kami orang tuanya Rivaille, terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Rivaille sampai hari ini" Lanjut Ibu Rivaille sambil memberi senyuman tulus.

"Jadi, kalian menginzinkan kami?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu sempat khawatir kau tidak mau menerima Petra, tapi aku senang kau mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai, Ibu bisa melihat dari sorot matamu, nak" Rivaille tersenyum tipis, ia mengenggam tangan Eren dengan erat.

"Aku tidak terima ini!" Ujar salah seorang perempuan, ternyata dia adalah Petra Ral. "Kita sudah dekat sejak kecil, Rivaille, dan kau akan memilih dia daripadaku?" Pekik Petra, ia ingin menangis didepan Rivaille sekarang juga.

"Ya" Jawab Rivaille singkat. Petra ingin bertanya banyak hal, ia masih tak mengerti kenapa ia tak dipilih.

"Apa kau tidak takut apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau bersama Eren!? Kau tahu disekolah-"

"Maaf, Petra, tapi aku mencintainya, dan aku akan melindunginya" Balas Rivaille datar, Petra nangis histeris mendengar pernyataan dari Rivaille.

"K-KAU TIDAK BISA MENOLAK-AAAAH!" Petra ditarik beberapa penjaga untuk menghindari keributan lebih lanjut.

"Tak peduli siapa orangnya, ia menganggu pesta ini" Ujar Ayah Rivaille sebelum ia kembali ke ruangan lain yang dipenuhi penjabat – penjabat Negara, Rivaille membungkuk hormat kepada dia, dan mengajak Eren dansa lagi. Eren merasa kasihan dengan Petra dan rasa bersalahnya menguasai dirinya, akhirnya ia ingin menyudahi dansa mereka dan mengajak Rivaille berbicara di balkoni yang luas.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Eng… Bukannya ini terlalu cepat? Maksudku.. kita masih seko-"

"Siapa bilang kita akan menikah sekarang ? Aku hanya memenuhi janji kok.." Potong Rivaille sambil memberi tatapan datar.

"Eh!? Jadi maksudmu melakukan ini-"

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar – benar serius dengan hubungan ini.." Jawabnya, lalu Rivaille mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya, membukanya dengan perlahan. Terlihat cincin yang memiliki topaz hijau terang, hampir sama dengan cahaya mata eren.

"Awalnya aku jatuh cinta dengan warna matamu waktu itu, tapi semakin lama, aku semakin terobsesi dengan dirimu…" Bisik Rivaille sambil menaruhkan cincin dijari manis Eren.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku setelah tiga tahun ini?" Ucapan Rivaille membuat Eren menangis terisak, ia merasa sungguh bahagia mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Rivaille.

"T-Tentu!" Jawabnya sebelum memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek 10 cm darinya dengan erat, ia sungguh bahagia saat itu.

Benar- benar _White Day_ yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bonus**

Eren cemberut ditengah – tengah kesibukannya, Kelasnya sedang mengadakan Animal Café, setiap staff dan para waitressnya memakai maid dengan bando dan ekor binatang jenis manapun, gadis ini terlihat cantik dan imut dengan kostum yang didesain oleh Armin, tapi ia sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Tanya Armin sambil memberikan segelas teh strawberry kepada Eren. "Aku tidak melihat Rivaille dari kemarin, ia kemana…"

"Oh, wajarlah ia sibuk, ia ketua OSIS dan ketua panitia festival sekolah ini! Lagipula acara ini diadakan tiga hari full! Dan hari ini terakhir, aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengannya"

"Iyaa.. aku tahu…" Jawab Eren sambil mencibir, ia membuka ponselny dan tidak menerima sms ataupun telepon sekalipun. Yosh, ia harus bersemangat hari ini!

Setelah dari rumah orang tua Rivaille, besoknya ia terkena tinju dari Mikasa, ia sengaja tidak menghindari serangan dari sang iblis, membiarkan Mikasa melampiaskan emosi yang terpendam selama ini kepadanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, Mikasa memberi restu kepada mereka.

'_Tapi ingat, sampai kau membatalkan ini, akan kubunuh kau sampai keujung keturunan mu'_ Ancam Mikasa, Eren merinding mendengar kakak angkatnya. Tapi setelah itu, ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi, setelah sekian lama ayahnya sudah jarang dirumahnya, Grisha hanya tersenyum dan memberikan pernyataan bahwa ia merestui hubungan Eren dan Rivaille.

"_Kau yakin memilih pemuda itu, Eren?" Tanya Grisha ketika Rivaille selesai menyatakan permohonan meminta restu kepada Ayahnya._

_Eren menelan ludah dan menjawabnya dengan mantap walau ia agak terbata - bata. "A-Aku mencintainya, Ayah!" _

_Grisha hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban anak semata wayangnya, ia tak menyangka putri kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan dewasa ini. _

"_Ayah senang kau menemukan belahan jiwamu" Bisik Ayahnya, Eren protes karena malu diledeki oleh sang ayah, tapi ia senang walau ayahnya begitu sibuk, ayahnya juga menyayangi Eren dengan sepenuh hati._

Dan Eren sangat bahagia ketika ia datang sekolah, Rivaille tidak segan – segannya menunjukan bahwa mereka berdua pacaran, dan membuat satu sekolah gempar, tapi Rivaille sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memiliki Eren, termasuk Jean. Kasihan Jean, ia mendapat penolakan dari Mikasa maupun Eren. Rivaille sudah berhenti melakukan hal mesum kepadanya, malah, ia berubah menjadi orang yang lembut dan perhatian. Teman – temannya Eren senang dengan kabar Eren jadian dengan sang ketua OSIS, Eren senang dengan reaksi mereka. Untuk fans clubnya Rivaille? Ia sudah memberi surat ancaman kepada siapapun yang menggencet Eren karena hubungan mereka, ia tak segan - segan membuat siapapun yang menyakiti Eren sengsara bagaikan di neraka, dan Rivaille mengumumkan hal ini menggunakan radio disekolah._ 'Rasa cinta Rivaille terhadapmu begitu besar yah?'_ Kata - kata Hanji terngiang dikepala Eren setelah insiden itu. Petra yang patah hati pulang kampung ke tanah air tercintanya, Prancis.

Meskipun begitu, Eren tahu hubungan mereka akan mendapat halangan lagi, tapi ia yakin kalau ia bisa menyelesaikan bersama – sama dengan Rivaille, ia bisa melewati ini bersama.

"Uuhh" Rupanya Eren sudah kecanduan oleh perhatian Rivaille, seketika ia merasa dirinya ingin menjadi egois dan ingin diperhatikan oleh Rivaille seorang. Dan lagi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, 30 Maret.

Dari pagi sampai hari ini, banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, tapi Rivaille belum, dan itu yang membuatnya bete.

"E-eh! Sensei!" Pekikan Armin membuat Eren menengok kearah pintu kelas, Erwin Sensei berdiri sambil memberi senyuman tampannya, membuat para murid perempuan melelh seketika.

"A-ada yang saya bisa bantu?" Tanya Armin dengan hati – hati.

"Tidak, hanya sekedar mengecekmu, kau terlihat imut dengan gaun itu, Arlert" Ujar Erwin tanpa basa – basi, Armin langsung menunduk malu dengan wajah merah, club fans Armin langsung memoto Armin yang terlewat imut itu.

"Dan, aku akan menunggumu setelah acara ini selesai, masih ada soal – soal yang belum kamu kerjakan, Armin" Bisik Erwin ditelinga Armin yang mungil itu, Armin mengangguk pelan dan memasuki kelas dengan gugup, tubuhnya bergetar akibat bisikan maut Erwin, Eren hanya menghela nafas, ia merindukan godaan seduktif dari Rivaille maupun kata – katanya yang kasar dan menyebalkan itu, tapi Ia harus bersabar sekarang.

Festival selesai, dan acara api unggun akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Rivaille keluar dari ruang radio dengan wajah lelah, tapi ia tidak berhenti sekarang juga, masih ada satu rencana yang belum dijalankan.

"Oh, mau kemana, Rivaille? Bukannya kau akan memimpin acara api unggun itu?" Tanya Hanji yang berpas- pasan dengannya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Nanaba untu menggantikanku, kau melihat Eren?"

"Eren? Hum, Aku dengar ia diseret oleh teman sekelasnya ke lapangan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya" Ujarnya, tahu – tahu Rivaille sudah tidak ada didepannya, hilang bagaikan ninja.

"Eh!? Kemana itu anak!? Yasudah, aku menghampiri Mikasa saja setelah ini, _fufufu_"

.

.

Eren melihat api unggun itu dinyalakan dengan elegan, Nanaba memang jago dalam hal membuat kejutan disetiap acara yang dia aturkan. Ia ingin menikmati acara penutupan ini, tapi badannya letih setelah membersikan kelas, htinya terasa hampa tanpa Rivaille.

Lalu seseorang, menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh! Ri-"

"Lho, min, Eren kemana?" Tanya Connie ketika ia tidak melihat gadis berambut coklat itu, Armin hanya menggelengkan kepala, pura – pura tidak tahu apa yang Rivaille rencanakan.

"Rivaille-san!" Eren memeluk Rivaille dengan erat ketika Rivaille sudah selesai membawa Eren ke suatu tempat. "Eren, kalau kau terus memelukku, aku juga bisa _menyentuhmu_ lho.." Bisik Rivaille.

"Heeee! Maaf!" Eren langsung menjaga jarak darinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Eren, walau ia tahu tempat yang ia berdiri sekarang ini adalah tempat dimana mereka bertemu secara langsung, Rivaille hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Eren yang pura – pura tidak tahu itu.

'Ah, kucing hitam itu, Levi, apa kabarnya ya? Setelah kami jadian, ia sudah tidak terlihat lagi' Pikir Eren.

"Ini…" Lamunan Eren teralihkan oleh suara berat itu, Rivaille menunjukan kandang yang berada dibawah mereka, Eren melihat ada seekor kucing persia berwarna putih yang begitu anggun.

"Disekolah tidak boleh membawa binatang, makanya aku kesini untuk menunjukanmu itu.." Bisiknya.

"Wah! Terima kasih!" Eren menghampiri kandang hitam itu sambil menjulurkan jarinya diantara sel – sel pintu kandang, tapi kucing itu hanya menatap Eren dengan cuek, sifatnya persis seperti Levi dulu.

"Dan ini.." Rivaille menunjukan jari telunjuknya keatas langit.

_DUUUAAAR!_

Kembang apinya sudah dinyalakan, percikan – percikan api diatas memberi bentuk seperti hati, bintang, bahkan muka konyol, membuat Eren tertawa.

"Ah, terima kasih-"

"Belum, aku mau memberikan ini juga.." Rivaille memberikan dua tiket kepada Eren. "Trip naik kapal pesiar? Ini terlalu M-mewah untukku!" Ujar Eren dengan wajah malu, kadang kekasihnya ini suka memberi hal yang berlebihan.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak suka itu, bagaimana tiket yang ini?" Rivaille memberikan tiket konser kepada Eren. "Ah! Ini band favoritku! Terima-Hey! Jangan bilang hadiahnya masih banyak!" Rivaille hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak, hanya itu saja" Jawab Rivaille datar seperti biasanya.

"Uuuh, terima kasih Rivaille, kau sungguh…" Eren tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata – katanya, ia menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir milik Rivaille, membuat pemuda raven itu terkejut. "Terima kasih" Ucap Eren sambil memberi senyuman tulus.

Rivaille mencium pipinya dengan pelan, dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, memberi beberapa ciuman lembut kepada kekasihnya, berharap kebahagiaan ini terus berlanjut.

**FIN  
**

* * *

A/N : Finally finished! xD Bagaimana? Lebih cheesy dari biasanya? Gomen ne, Author tidak tahu mau ending seperti apa buat para readers, dan rasanya cepet banget tau - tau udah ultahnya Eren, well, saya menunggu reviews dan masukan dari anda kok xD aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi demam HanMika, mereka kalo jadi Seme keren bangeet sih xDDD dan Erumin, kalo ga ada adegan yg menjurus, rasanya kurang cocok gtu buat Erwin yang udah dewasa itu xD

Nah, para readers, saya mau nanya khususnya untuk fanfic ini xD

Kalo ada **drabble fic** mengenai pernikahan Fem! Eren dengan Rivaille sampai mereka bulan madu ada yg tertarik baca?

Lalu kalo Author nulis **Multichap** cerita baru mengenai Fem!Eren dan Rivaille ada yang tertarik juga? xD

Terima kasih ya sudah baca sampai akhir, Author seneng bgt ada yang mau baca fanfic abal macam ini X'DDD Dan ohya, bagi para readers yg Diehard fansnya Riren dan Erumin, jangan ampe kelewatan buat ikut grup ini ya xD Seru and Ramee banget! Ramaikan fandom ini! xD

.com (/)groups (/) 1419102024985432 (/)

Saa, Have nice days guys xD


End file.
